The Story of us
by mafllp95
Summary: Join Jack on an adventure to find out what has been missing in his life. New realizations hold the clues to find out. Jackxoc and a little bit more ;) If you, my lovely veiwers would be so kind review I shall be a happy camper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hey stranger

Jack sat upon the thick oak branch of the tree that over looked his lake. He was thinking of that day, the day he became Jack Frost. He was wondering what had happened to his sister. Where had she gone? Did she have a family? Was she happy when she was alive? He was well aware that she would have to be long gone by now, 300 years, too long for any mortal to live.

The scraping of the ice roused Jack's attention. On his lake was a young woman. Her wide brown eyes searching to see if anyone was around. She unzipped her overstuffed red jacket. Jack watched intently as she stepped out in ice skater attire. She had silver leggings that clung to her slim, but toned legs. Her dress was mid-thigh length and a shimmering sky blue; it has frosted tips that looked like diamonds when she spun.

When she skated, it was like an elegant dance. Her strawberry blond tresses flowing freely and her ivory face was wind burnt giving her a blush that made her look beautiful. He found himself floating near her, he needed to be closer. The ice cracked suddenly the young woman gasped and tripped on the cracked shard. Her knee scraped against it cutting her knee. She winced at the sharp pain, crimson blood spread through the leggings. She gasps has the ice cracks farther.

"Oh no" She says and shuts her eyes bracing herself. Jack immediately sprang into action He stepped in front of the girl, by passing his staff over the ice it immediately smoothed and hardened. The girl looked at the ice and touched it then she touched her knee.

A sharp hiss escapes her lips. Jack realized that she needed to get to a hospital. He kneels in front of the girl and concentrates as he touched her forehead with one finger. Her eyes flutter and she touches her forehead.

"I am going insane," She says with a bitter laugh.

"Next thing you know Jacks Frost is going to be sitting in front of me." She shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself. After a few deep breaths, she opens her eyes, which quickly widen with shock. Her chocolate brown eyes give him a once over before she grabs his hand.

"Oh my god you really are here." She says quickly retracting her own hand.

"Yes and you can see me which is rare but you're not insane. I am going to help you but you have to let me." Jack explains tentatively touching her shoulder with his cool fingers. She nods and tries to stand. She cries out and starts to fall but Jack catches her. He picks her up bridle style. With staff at hand, Jack holds the girl tightly.

"Hold on"

"Hold on for wh-" Her question ended with a scream as they were launched into the air. "Woooohoooo" Jack whooped as they soared higher, he closed his crystal blue eyes and smiled at the feeling of flight. When he opened them, he saw the girl closing her eyes tightly and burying her head in the crook of his neck. Her warm breath tickled his cool skin.

"Sorry, but this is the fastest way to the hospital. In the meantime, do you want to tell me your name?" Jack asks while shifting his hands higher up her thigh so that her knee was not strained. She licked her lips nervously before answering.

"Marina"

"Pretty, it suits you" Jack says looking down at her. Marina felt the blush beginning to rise to her cheeks. She whimpers in pain once they land on the ground having to put some weight on her leg. Jack made her sit at a bench and kneeled down to take off her skates, exposing her pink hello kitty socks in the process.

"Amazing choice in footwear I must say." Jack says looking up at her with a mocking smirk. Marina put her hands at her hips but her eyes gave away her amusement.

"Well I didn't think that people would be looking at my socks today so shush."

"Time to get you in checked in. Hmm I can't carry you in without causing a scene. Can you hobble the remaining few feet? I will right by your side till the doctor comes." Jack asked extending his hand towards her. She takes it and hops on one foot to the entrance of the hospital, all the while holding onto Jack for support.

The nurses saw her bloodied leg and quickly retrieved a wheel chair, which she gratefully accepted. Jack stood aside and observed as Marina called her parents. She rolled her eyes and looked to him with a quick smile as her mother went on a worried rant.

"Yes, mom I am fine. I think at worst, I will need stitches no big deal" She explains quickly removing the phone from her ear as her mother screams

"NO BIG DEAL! That is a very big deal; your father and I are heading over there right now. PAUL GET IN THE VAN!"

Jack can't stifle this any longer and holds his stomach from laughing. Marina holds a hand to her lips to keep her laughter at bay. She hangs up and is then wheeled to the examination room. As predicted, she is in need of stitches, 16 in fact. The painkillers that they give her makes her loopy and more relaxed.

"You know Jack Frost saved me. He is so hot, tehehe I mean cold. There he is, Hey Jackie!" She tells her parents as they question Marina on how she got hurt. Jack winked in her direction. Her father was fighting back a grin. Marina's mother smacks him on the back of the head.

A very serious expression on her slightly lined face. She had straw blond hair that was piled in a messy bun atop her head. Marina had her eyes but more open and joyful, especially as she skates. Her father was a wisp of a man. Very tall and very thin, with a shock of raven hair atop his head. He rolled his daughter to the car and helped her into the seat.

"Alright champ, in you go" He tells her as her buckles her in the seat. Jack watches as the gray minivan drove off and disappeared around the corner. Jack shot up to the sky with one destination in mind, home.

Ever sense Jack became a guardian; North had been trying to get him to move nearby so he would be closer to his new 'family'. However, Jack already had a home, his lake.

North though, did make some modifications. The Yetis had built him a modest cottage. Two story, two rooms, with a high-rise ceiling so he could just fly up to his room. This made him think of his old home that he shared with his mother, father, and sister. Sleep overcame him instantly as he fell to the comforter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pitch's return

_The swirling black clouds Jacks vision his is sinking down father and father. A silent shout is upon his lips. Then his body meets solid ground, he is on ice. A little girl lies in front of him she is crying and beating at the ice with her tiny fists._

"_No, Jack come back. Please please don't leave me." Her eyes were bright red and puffy. A man comes from the cottage he is sturdily built with a thick brown beard his legs seem to collapse underneath him as he sees the broken ice and his son nowhere in sight. All that is left is a wool parka that has floated to the top of the water._

_A woman emerges from the house she asks what is wrong as she gets closer it becomes more clear. She sprints towards the ice and tries to jump in the water. The man restrains her as tears flow down his face. He reaches for his weeping daughter all the while his wife shrieks._

"_My baby, my baby, no"_

The picture fades and Jack awakes panting with tears in his eyes. The black swirls dance tauntingly. Jack grips his staff firmly as he sees who appears from behind the dark mist.

"Ahh Jack, long time no see. I have missed you" Pitch Black purrs as he steps closer to the winter spirit.

"What do you want?" Jack growls, little does he know that a tear still cascades down his cheek.

"Aww, you should be grateful I am giving you the answers that you have so desperately wanted. It's not my fault they did not go as you wish. Your poor family suffered so much after your claiming" Pitch says while walking about the room.

"It would have been worse if it had been Sarah instead of me." Jack counters trying to ignore the heavy weight in his chest.

"I did the right thing"

"Oh sure you did. However, look at all you left behind. So much guilt for a seven year old to bear. It made her such an easy target." Pitch chuckled showing his sharpened teeth. Jack flew across the room and held his staff against the boogeyman's throat.

"What did you do to her?" Jack thundered.

Pitch snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Jack alone, shaking with anger and more so, fear.

Jack Frost called a meeting of the guardians Sandy eyed him suspiciously. The dark circles under his eyes are the telltale of lack of sleep due to nightmares. A question mark appeared above his head.

"You got that right, Jack what's eatin ya?" Bunny asks pointing his boomerang and the young man. North crossed his arms waiting and Tooth looked worriedly at Jack.

"Pitch is back; he went after me last night. He showed me... Never mind but the point is that he is getting stronger, strong enough to attack us each personally." Jack said seriously. The rest of the guardians gasped. Immediately North, Sandy, and Bunny went to work on the plan. Jack began to walk off and Tooth followed. The fairies opened the portal and Tooth grabbed Jack before he could protest. She sat him down and put her hands on her feathered hips.

"Spill it, what did Pitch show you?" She ordered indignantly. Jack put his head in his hands and sighed. Tooth fluttered down next to him and waited.

"He showed me my family after I was chosen, they looked destroyed. Sarah... she didn't look like herself. I don't regret saving her for a moment. I just wish they wouldn't have been in so much pain, the guilt. They didn't deserve that." Jack said in monotone. He straightens and Tooth puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Pitch alters reality; he might have made things seem worse than they were." Tooth tried in a soft voice.

"He said she was an easy target. I couldn't protect her from him" Jack said through clenched teeth. His gaze set straight ahead. Tooth was shocked but then realization hit her.

"What was your sister's name again?" Tooth asked calling forth the fairies.

"Sarah. Sarah Alice Patton." Jack said flatly. The fairies were off in an instant soon after they returned with a gold seal with the picture of a smiling brunette girl on the front. Tooth handed the tube to Jack. He beamed at her and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh Tooth you are a genius, thank you" He says before letting her go and heading off home. On the way, he saw the lights coming from Jamie's home he stopped.

They were putting up the Christmas lights. So many colors and more so the smiles on their faces were enough to brighten Jack's mood. Jamie looked up and saw Jack; flagged him down, pointing behind the house. Jamie came around dragging Sophie behind him. They tackled him with hugs.

"Jack you're here!" Jamie exclaimed while nuzzling into Jack's sweater.

"Ha, yeah I am. How are my favorite guardians?" Jack asked laughing and ruffling the children's hair. Sophie sat on Jack's lap and wrapped her arms around Jack's cool neck.

"Where's Bunny?" She asked pouting a bit. Jack's face grew more serious and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"He is working with the others on something really important. That's part of the reason I am here." Jamie frowned and furrows his brow.

"Pitch is back, I am going to need you guys to be careful and be strong. If you ever need us" Jack says reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieved one of North's snow globes.

"Just say my name and you'll be transported to wherever I am." He explained. Jamie and Sophie nodded.

"Sophie bed time" Her mother called. Sophie gave Jack one last hug and then a kiss on the cheek before heading into the house. That sensation brought back more memories. Sitting by the fire reading Sarah bed time story and she would kiss him good night or when Jack got into the fight and got a black eye and Sarah kissed it to make it better.

"You okay, Jack?" Jamie asked. Jack smiled down at him. He needed to cheer up; the kids looked up to him. Meanwhile, Sarah's memories where burning a hole in his back pocket.

"Of course I am. There is about a foot of snow on the ground, I have the best bunch of kids that believe in me. Scratch that I am not okay, I am fantastic." He said falling onto the snow. Jamie smiled but mainly for Jack's sake he knew there was something up.

"Hey, what's your favorite kind of roller costar?" Jack asked sitting up quickly.

"It goes like 90 miles an hour and corkscrews 4 times" Jamie exclaimed.

"Oh and I only threw up twice" He finished, beaming. Jack eyebrows rose mischievously.

"Let's change that" And like a shot the boys were zooming through the air twisting through the chill air. At 7pm the sky was a sea of black that was littered with twinkling stars. Plush snow began to slowly fall then, all too soon Jamie had to come inside.

His cheeks and nose where a light shade on pink as he entered the home. Mrs. Bennet was working in the living room. She is a genealogist, with this career she was able to work at home tracing people's history back as far as the 1600s.

"What are you doing mom?" Jamie asked his head resting on her shoulder as he peered down at the think brown book she was writing in. Mrs. Bennet took off her wire reading glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh just adding your new baby cousin Clara to the family book." She sighed and smoothed Jamie's hair back. The book was so thick it had pictures and facts along with the various family trees.

"How far back does it go?" Jamie wondered. Mrs. Bennet blew on the page so the ink would dry faster then turned to the first page.

"It was started by our ancestor in 1686; her name is Angela Camren Patton. She was born in 1672 and died 1739, pretty long for those times. She was married to Robert James Patton, they had two children. A daughter Sarah Alice Patton and son Jackson Oliver Patton. Hmm" 's eyebrows furrowed. Jamie looked to his mother intently.

"Well that's odd I never read this part. It seems that when Jackson and Sarah were ice skating, the ice broke. Sarah was about to fall in but Jackson had tossed her to firmer ice, falling into the frigid waters in the process." Jamie's mother shook her head mournfully. As she flipped the page as family portrait greeted them. It had been painted a year before Jack's death.

Jamie felt his head drop and his stomach turn to lead. The photo was grainy with age but some colors were still noticeable like the chestnut color of the boy's eyes and hair had a hand lovingly draped around the shoulders on a young girl with identical hair and eyes.

The smirk on his face was one Jamie had seen so many times before. The young man in the photo was Jack Frost, Jamie's ancestor...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 blast from the past

There was yellow light spilling from the apartment window. Marina sat by her windowsill her knee had a tight brace wrapped around it so not to tear her stitches. She was gazing at the moon; it was full and glowing bright. Her elbow rested upon the pane, her breath fogged up the glass.

She was thinking about Jack, if she had really seen him or was he just something her imagination made up. She could have sworn she felt his cold touch. She could still feel her stomach turning in knots as they flew through the air. She remembered his eyes so vividly; they were the color of a clear river with flecks of blue of all shades.

Marina bites her lip and lifts the window open, letting the chill in. She burrowed a little more into her jacket. She didn't know if this would work but she was willing to try.

"Um, Jack Frost? If I really did see you today could you please give me some sort of sign or show yourself?" Marina asked to the wind. She waited and looked down the street and then to the sky. There was nothing but the sounds of the street sweepers. Marina sighed and stuck her head back inside the room. She closed the window sadly and lay down on the comforter no the window pane. As Marina fell into a deep sleep a pale face appeared at the window.

She was curled up, hugging a pillow close to her chest. Jack opened the window and stepped in quietly. Gently he scooped up Marina in his arms careful so not to wake her. Once Jack had safely deposited her to her bed, he pulled the thick plush blanket to just under her chin, brushed her strawberry waves away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. Something inside him told him to bend down and kiss her cheek. His lips were warmed by her soft cheek for a moment.

"Goodnight Marina" He whispered. Before jumping out the window he left a little surprise.

Once jack closed the door to his home he quickly glided to the couch and flopped down. He felt around in his pocket for the golden tube that contained his sister's memories. He couldn't find it, panic started to set in. Jack began to pace.

"Ok, just think Jack. Where did you have it last?" He asked himself. He was sure he had felt it before he had gone to Marina's. He stopped.

"Marina" He realized. He was gone in a flash back to Marina's apartment window. He stopped and hovered for a moment. Marina's window was open and there was a note and next to it were Sarah's memories. Jack picked up to note it read

_I just realized that I had not thanked you for saving me yet. So thank you, I really thought it was a dream until I woke up in my bed and saw the ice skater on my window. _

_P.S. You left this. _

_-Marina _

A slow smile crept upon his pale lips and he chuckled. This girl was something else. He glanced at the window where his frozen ice skater still was. He closed the window and floated off to towards his home once more. Jack observed the tube extensively the front of the tube had Sarah's smiling face. He traced his index figure along the side of her face. Now was as good a time as any to find out what happened to them. He passed his fingers along the designs on the base of the tube. His vision began to blur as the scene began to settle.

_The room was dark the only light was from the moonlight coming through the window. Two twin beds were in the simple room. One was neatly made and looked like it had not been slept in. In the other bed was a petite figure wrapped in a thick jacket that was far too large for her. She sighed and got up from the bed. Her footsteps carried out into the hallway and disappeared._

_The scene changed it was morning and the young girl had grown she looked to be at least 14 her long brown hair was tied back in a braid and exposed her lovely face and accented her chestnut colored eyes. She was humming a song as she glided about the room, her floor length skirt swished against the floor. The young woman went to the closet to retrieve her shawl and stopped when she noticed the jacket neatly folded on the shelf. _

_Her hands ran over the familiar material, she brought the jacket to her nose to smell the familiar scent. As smile graced her face as she gently put the Jacket back to its place in the closet. A knock came from the window. The girl turned excitedly and ran up to the window to face the eager boy on the other side. His bright green eyes shone in the sunlight and his blond curls were tie d back at the nape of his neck. The girl quickly left the room to meet the boy outside._

"_Sounds of laughter fill the night._

_The dreams of children are brought to life._

_Oh the stories they have told._

_Of Enchanted forests and seeking treasure beyond the gold._

_Tonight we dance upon the sand. _

_Bringing creatures from all the land. _

_Watch us dance, _

_Watch us disappear into this world,_

_For so long, _

_So unclear. _

_So long,_

_So unclear._

_The tales of heroes rising from the ash. _

_To save us all at last. _

_These stories make heroes of us all. _

_Watch us fight,_

_Watch us roam, _

_Watch us rise above the norm. _

_Oh, these stories I wish I knew, _

_Hiding places for me and you. _

_Oh, these dreams with their luring spells, _

_Where we prance among the elves. _

_Oh, I wish I could dream with thee. _

_So much innocence that lies beyond those lids. _

_Oh I wish. _

_Oh I wish. _

_For you to always dream. " _

_The song carried into the next vision sequence. A woman was sitting on a rocking chair with a baby cradled in her arms the song had come from her. It was gentle and sweet like the song of a little blue bird. She stared down at her new baby adoringly. Her index finger stroked the side of the infant's face. The baby was sound asleep; its mother gently kissed its head. Happy tears cascaded down her face and she looked up, not to the ceiling but someplace farther. _

"_Thank you Jack for letting me live to experience this." She said and looked down at her baby. Sarah's husband walked into the bedroom and kissed his wife sweetly. _

"_How is Jack doing?" He asked in a low voice so not to wake his son. _

"_He is perfect" Sarah replied her gaze never leaving from her baby's face._

Jack smiled behind his closed lids. Now he knew the truth, Sarah thanked him for saving her and letting her experience life. No amount of altering from Pitch could affect that. With that Jack drifted off to sleep on the couch


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 with you

Pitch watches from the window with disgust. Jack Frost's only known weakness was his past. Jamie was out because he was too closely watched. There had to be a weakness, everyone has a weakness. He knew that better than anyone. No matter, Pitch would find out soon enough and the timing couldn't be better with Christmas just around the corner.

Through the next 3 weeks, Jack would go to Marina's apartment every Friday to watch movies, talk, and just hang out. It was something that they both secretly looked forward to every week. Now it was Friday and Marina was getting the movie ready and every so often checking how she looked in the mirror. Since the day Jack saved her from the ice, they have been strictly just friends. That didn't mean she couldn't look good for him.

Marina stole a bit of popcorn from the bowl and began to munch away excitedly. Her leg had finally healed and her stiches had been removed the Tuesday prior. All that was left was a thin scar that was covered by her black leggings. Marina had on her favorite fuzzy aquamarine sweater that made her eyes stand out and matched her plush blue slippers. Her parents were out for their anniversary dinner so they wouldn't be home for a long while.

Marina dropped the DVD and bent down in front of her mirror to pick it up. When she retrieved it and stood back up she glanced at the mirror and yelped in surprise at young man that stood behind her.

"Darn it Jack, I swear you are going to give me a heart attack one day" She said holding her hand to her rapidly beating heart. Jack just grinned and flopped down on her bed.

"Sorry Marina but you should be used to my popping in unexpectedly. The old fashion way is far too boring for my taste" He said simply. Marina rolled her eyes at him and crouched down to but the DVD in then joined Jack on the bed. Jack was lying on his stomach with his arms crossed and looking and the television. Marina sat up with a pillow in her lap.

"So what movie are we watching?" Asked Jack while getting some popcorn from the bowl in Marina's lap.

"It's a new fantasy, has to do with angels and demons and then this new breed called Netherway. I heard it was pretty good" Marina explained as she also munched on the buttery treat. The movie began and Jack watched intently. Back in the 1700s they didn't really have movies to entertain themselves with. Jack was fascinated especially with the amount of detail that went into the movie. He found that he was especially drawn to love stories. He kept that bit of information to himself; Marina had told him that most guys usually were drawn to action and gore.

Although, Jack did like a movie packed with action a movie didn't satisfy him without the big kiss. Jack grinned a little when he saw the heroin kiss the demon she was falling for, something that did not go unnoticed by Marina. Once the movie was over it was already 10pm.

"So tell me Jack, what's it like being a guardian?" Marina asked lying down next to the winter guardian. Jack pondered for a moment.

"Well you know I really didn't want to be a guardian in the beginning. I don't think people needed me and to be honest I was scared to have that much responsibility on my plate. It's so worth it though seeing those kids light up with wonder and belief. There isn't anything better." Jack replied Marina turned and watched him speak.

"Sounds like the best job in the world. I would give anything to be able to something important for someone. I really like animals; I hope to open a foster service for strays so that they find good homes." Marina explained.

A scratching sound made Jack sit up in alert and point his staff at Marina's bedroom door. Marina just shook her head and giggles. Her sunset waves bounced about her shoulders.

"That's just my cat, Pandora you big chicken" Marina teased. Upon hearing her name Pandora meowed curiously. Jack lowered his staff and stared at the calico cat that entered the bed room. Pandora rubbed her silky body against the leg of her owner. But once the cat's jade eyes fell on Jack she froze and the hairs on her back stood up. Marina frowned down at the feline and then looked at Jack's solemn face.

"Eh, don't feel too bad she doesn't like men to much. Maybe if I show her that I am comfortable around you then she'll like you a bit better." Marina explained. So she crossed the room and stood next to Jack. Pandora wouldn't buy it so Marina stepped up the game.

She wrapped her arms around Jack's lower back and leaned her head on his lean chest. Jack's eye brows rose to his hair line in shock. Was this all really for the approval of a cat or was there something more?

Jack didn't question it too much because he was enjoying the warmth and the wholeness of her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her body close to his. Jack was nearly a full head taller than Marina so her head rested on his shoulder.

She soaked up his cool skin. The cat's opinion was definitely no longer the motive. Jack rested his head on top of her hair which smelled of strawberry shampoo. Marina bit her lip and looked up to Jack.

He was staring down at her with an expression Marina couldn't decipher. She found herself getting lost in those ice blue eyes. Their faces inched closer.

"Jack…" Marina breathes. Jack's staff falls to the carpet with a light thump and he cups Marina's face gently as he kisses her. It's like a shock of electricity, the warmth, the cold.

From the window one of Pitch's nightmare horses watches intently. It thunders off leaving it midnight sand in its wake.

The two separate breathlessly a blush staining their faces Marina buried her face in Jack's chest so he couldn't see her goofy smile.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Jack chuckled he hooked his finger under Marina's chin so she had to look at him.

"I think I am starting to like like you Jack Frost" Marina said in elementary school reference. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her lovely face.

"Oh good, I would have hated to be the only one." Jack said. Marina laughed and glanced at the clock it was nearly 12 and she had work in the morning.

"It's getting late. I should probably go." Jack said disappoint dripping in his tone. Marina nodded sadly and walked with him to the window. Jack stopped as he was about to fly out of the window. He crouched from the window pane and pecked Marina softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Marina" He said before he fell back and let the wind carry him home. Marina touched her lips and closed her window. She felt giddy with happiness as she got into bed and cuddled with Pandora.

Pitch watched the young woman from the dark corner of the room. His menacing chuckle filled the room.

"I've got you now Jack" Pandora growled and then there was a muffled scream followed by darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 saving me

Jack's loud whooping could hardly be heard over the wind. Snow was building up and flurries fell from every which direction. It was shaping up to be a white Christmas after all.

Once the snow began to really fall Jamie knew Jack was close by. He went to Sophie's room and gently shakes her awake. She began to groan in protest but Jamie silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Do you want to see the Easter Bunny again?" Jamie asked the expression on her face was answer enough. The siblings scurried outside quietly. The cold night air woke them instantly.

"Hello children" Pitch said warmly while baring his sharp teeth. Jamie reached in his pocket for the globe Jack had given him.

"Jack" Jamie whispered.

"Oh my dear sweet boy he can't help you now" Pitch Black mocked.

"Wanna bet" Jamie challenged as he threw the globe on the floor and dragged Sophie along with him.

They were falling through the sky at rocketing speeds. Sophie screams and clung onto brother.

"JACK, HELP!" Jamie screamed at the top of his lungs. The ground was getting closer and closer at the moment. A white spec soared through the air and caught the two before gently landing both children on the ground safely.

"You know, you shouldn't be falling out of the sky unless you know how to fly." Jack joked Sophie still held onto him with the death grip. Jack smoothed her hair.

"Jack its Pitch. He came after us." Jamie said breathlessly.

"What?" Jack asked in alarm.

"We heard you and I was going out to tell you something and then he was waiting for us." Jamie explained quickly. Sophie had escaped her trance and nodded in agreement her emerald eyes fierce.

"We have to tell the others about this, how would you like to see the North Pole." Jack asked the children's eyes grew wide and Jamie's jaw dropped.

"Bunny?" Sophie asked pleadingly. Jack chuckled and nodded she giggled and kept mumbling

"Bunny bun bun bun"

Jack was thankful that he had borrowed more than one of North's snow globes because he didn't think they could take another flying trip so soon.

"Wow" was all Jamie said when they entered the workshop. Airplanes flew about. There were Technicolor lights that littered the walls. The elves scurried away when they saw Sophie but that didn't stop her pursuit after them.

Jamie was stunned by the working Yetis and the cluster of toys that seemed to fill every which corner. He was immediately drawn to the books on mysterious phenomenon. He looked to Jack the question clear in his eyes.

"Go ahead, just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jack say with a light hearted laugh. Jamie stormed off before Jack could finish. He was thankful the kids could entertain themselves. They didn't need to hear the details of the meeting. Jack didn't want them to be scared if they didn't need to be.

He went in pursuit to find North on his own. He went to the big man's office. He opened the door to find North writing furiously on a piece of ice.

"Uh, what are you doing" Jack asked curiously. North jumped from his seat sword drawn. Jack didn't even flinch in fact his face grew into a bored expression.

"Oh Jack, don't sneak up on me I could have killed you" He says with his thick Russian accent. Jack smirks and bats the sword away.

"Yeah sure you could. Anyway you didn't answer my question. What are you doing?' Jack asked looking at the writing written in ice. North quickly put himself in front of the ice. He had a nervous expression on his face.

"Is nothing, just writing no biggie. Now shoo I will talk with you in room." North said pushing Jack closer to the door. However, Jack was too agile and escaped and floated above the tablet and read aloud.

"_My dearest love, _

_On this our 4ooth anniversary I have loved you more with each waking day. The twinkle in your eye, the sweet song of your voice I cannot tell you how over joyed I am to hear that we shall be joined very soon by our little bundle. No doubt to be as beautiful as you" _

Jack raised an eyebrow at the big man. He had never seen Mrs. Clause and now she was pregnant and North was going to be a father.

"So now you know" North says with a grin.

"It is supposed to be a surprise, so no telling until the Missus says so. Got it?" North ordered. Jack nodded.

"So the big North, soon to be Dada. Ha congratulations" Jack laughed but there was genuine sincerity underneath. North shrugged

"What can I say I am in love and there is nothing better than starting a family with someone you love" North preached. For some reason when North said that Marina's face popped up in his head. There was a sad smile that rose to his lips.

"Oh my goodness I never thought I'd see the day" North exclaimed while beaming at him.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Jack, you are in love my friend" North explained softly. Jack stumbled backwards.

"You're insane I'm not in love. Beside who could ever love me?" Jack said sadly. North put a hand on the winter spirit's shoulder.

"An ice skater perhaps. With big brown eyes" North said batting his eyes dramatically. Jack chuckled and looked up sheepishly at the older man.

"You know about Marina huh?" Jack asked nervously while scratching his neck. North crossed his arms and nodded.

"I am not sure if it's love. All I know is that I am happiest when I am with her she makes me feel like…like I am better than what I am." He says. North nods knowingly.

"That is one of the signs of love. True love is when you are willing to lay everything on the line for that one person." North explained.

"Now what did you come in here to tell me?" North asked. Jacks face grew hard with remembrance.

"Pitch went after Jamie and Sophie, he hasn't tried to come after me again but maybe he is trying to find my weakness in one of them, or in any of the kids. North, the things that he showed me would leave these kids petrified." Jack explained seriously. North nodded and sounded the alarm for the rest of the guardians.

"I'll have Sandy check for the spots where his dreams have been the most altered and we strike there." North comforted. It wasn't long that the rest of the guardians arrived.

Sandy went to work and focused. His eyes grew wide and he looked to Jack. He touched his hand and made Jack bend down as Sandy touched his forehead.

_The dream began with an ice skater gliding at rocketing speeds over the ice. It's Marina and she seems to free the ice stops and she flies through the air she isn't scared though. A white haired boy appears and catches her around the waist. She smiles as they spin slowly to the ground. _

_It's Jack and he kisses her as he did not too long ago. A force knocks them back yards away from each other. Marina is on the ice, it cracks, and she plummets inside. A memory flashes by a little girl drowning in the ocean. Marina screams and holds her throat for lack of air she is fading. _

"No…Marina" Jack says as he falls to his knees. He is in shock he can't move. Alarm spreads through the room. Bunny lifts Jack under the arms forcing him to stand.

"Jack, focus you can still save her, goes." Bunny ordered. When Jack didn't react he wacked him over the head with his boomerang. Jack cried out in pain and rubbed his head. His eyes grew cold.

"There's the spirit you brumby. Now go get you're girl." Bunny said with a sinister smile before jumping into his rabbit hole.

Jack soared off into the twinkling night sky. With Sandy and North quickly on his tail.

"Wind help me find her" Jack yelled before letting his body be carried away. He knew the path they were heading to and poured on the speed. Marina was in the hospital. She had a room on the 9th floor. The light from her room spilled out into the outside.

She was still in the pajamas she was in before only now she had a respirator and was hooked up to an IV. Marina's face was red and her hair stuck to her forehead from perspiration.

She was peaking a 103 degree fever. The doctors were baffled by her catatonic state and were trying their best to bring down her fever.

Marina's parents sat next to their daughter and held her clammy hand. Her mother didn't even try to conceal her tears. Her father was putting up a brave front but Jack could hear him praying and his voice catching.

Jack's eyes grew wide at seeing the girl he had been with, had kissed not even 6 hours ago that was so alive and wondrous, was now catatonic. She was a shell of the girl she was before.

Jack saw Sandy through the window and nodded as Sandy passed his dream dust over her parents. They slumped over in pleasant slumber. Tooth fairy helped adjust them in their couch chairs so that they were lying down.

Jack pulled back the blanket and climbed into bed with Marina. He was careful not to interfere with her wires. Jack circled his arms around her protectively. He gasped at her warmth and could practically feel himself defrosting.

Jack didn't care he was willing to melt for this girl if that's what it took. He touched his cool forehead to her sweltering one.

"You are going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Jack promised grabbing Marina's hand. It was so small in his own, but he couldn't help noticing how perfect they fit together.

"Hmm" North mused. Jack looked at him from the bed. The low lighting of the hospital room made North seem even more imposing.

"What is it North?" Tooth asked in her raspy voice. North rubbed a hand down his beard.

"Tooth, do you keep track of all the teeth of everyone in the world?" North asked. Tooth looked pleased and nodded.

"Of course I do, with the help of my fairies." She said.

"Look for Marina Millar's memories, then I have a feeling you won't find them" North said. Once Baby tooth returned North's prediction was correct. Marina's memories were gone. She had nothing. He fever had gone down gradually. It was a safer 99.8 degrees.

"I have a feeling I know where they are." Bunny said while flipping his boomerang in the air then catching it. Jack nodded but as he tried to leave Marina he looked down at her lovely face.

"I…I can't leave her." Jack said sadly. Tooth placed her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"We'll look after her. Go" She said softly.

"Yeah, we'll protect her mate." Bunny reassured. Jack reluctantly untangled himself from Marina's sweltering form. He looked to North and the big man nodded. They were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Race against time

North put the reindeer to work they were racing at full speed. If Marina's fever returned it could liquefy her brain. Jack shuddered at the thought; his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, saving Marina.

"Pitch" North whispered and threw the snow globe. The portal transported them to Jack's home. North unsheathed his swords and Jack held his staff firmly with both hands.

The lights were on indicating someone was inside. The room was quiet and not a thing out of place. Once inside Jack called out in the open space.

"Alright, Pitch you want to mess with people's lives. Try messing with someone who can fight back" Jack growled. All of a sudden North was gone along with the rest of the room. A trail of thick, dark smoke circle Jack's bare feet.

"Oh but don't you get it Jack I am messing with your life." Pitch black purred into Jack's ear. Jack whirled around and aimed his staff at the boogeyman's chest.

"She has done nothing to you and can give you nothing!" Jack yelled and thrust his staff roughly into Pitch's chest.

"Hasn't she Jack?" Pitch mussed. Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

"She has given me the most important thing." Pitch brought both index fingers together and pointed at Jack.

"She showed me your weakness Jack. You love her and by taking her away you'll be left changed, weak. Then all the power would be in the palm of my hand." Pitch opened his hand for enfaces of his words and a black version of the world lay there.

"You are right on one thing" Jack said with a sinister smirk. Pitch looked confused.

"I do love her." Jack said lowering his staff. Only to bring it down hard on Pitch's foot. Pitch screeched and tried to dissolve away but jack shot ice through his veins.

A moan of pain left Pitch's grey lips. Silver eyes wide the veins on the side of his head began to illuminate in a harsh blue. His body convulsed in shivers. Jack wouldn't let go.

"Give me her memories and take your nightmares away. NOW!" Jack ordered digging deeper. Jack could feel the cold sinking into Pitch's bones turning them to glass.

Pitch couldn't speak but his eyes darted down and in his hand materialized the gold vial. Jack snatched it away and released his staff. Pitch fell back gasping trying to get as much oxygen as possible.

"Marina isn't me weakness, on the contrary she has given me the strength of love. Something you'll never know." Jack said almost mournfully. He turned away from Pitch who was still nearly immobile. Jack turned on his heel at the last moment.

"I am letting you live just this once. You come near her or anyone I love again and will not be as gracious." Jack warned and with that he walked out of the black mist and back to his home.

North looked relieved and let out a breath that he had been holding in.

"Jack wha-" North asked but Jack didn't let him finish.

"It's done come on we have to hurry and get these to Marina." Jack said assertively. North's eyes rose but he nodded and the two raced back to the hospital. Jamie and Sophie greeted them outside the room in the waiting area.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"The elves gave me a globe and Bunny and the tooth fairy filled us in." Jamie explained and then looked to Jack's hand that was clutching the vial of teeth. His eyes lit up.

"Is that them?" Jamie asked. Jack gave a tired smile and nodded. Jamie grabbed his hand and pushed open the door to Marina's room with Santa and Sophie not far behind.

Jack rushed forward letting go of Jamie's hand and handing the vial to Tooth. She floated over to Marina and placed her palm over Marina's closed eyes.

Everyone held their breath. Marina's parents stirred from their sleep and came to their daughter's side. For one horrible minute nothing happened. Jack reached for her hand and the moment their skin touched she muttered

"Jack..." Jack's heart exploded he whooped and did a flip in the air. Jamie laughed and hugged his sister. Marina's mother started to cry with joy and her father had tears in his eyes. They hugged their daughter.

"Mom, Dad I'm okay." Marina reassured and patted her mother's hand. This enticed a laugh from her mom. Marina locked eyes with Jack she smiled to him.

"Sweetie, what are you looking at?" Marina's mother asked looking at her daughter with a confused expression. Marina looked to her parents and bit her lip.

"Okay I have to tell you something. There is a boy his name is Jack, Jack Frost" She stopped her parent's protest with one finger.

"I'll show you" She pulled off the sheet of the bed. Marina had a grey hospital gown; it was snug against her body. She walked bare foot to Jack.

"Pick me up?" She asked quietly. Jack picked her up bridle style and floated up. Marina's parents gasped and looked pale.

"You have to believe to see" Marina told them. It began to snow. Inside the hospital room! North motioned for everyone to exit the room to give them some privacy. Marina's parents blinked and then they saw him.

"Oh my gosh, he is real." Marina's father whispered. Jack lowered them down but kept Marina in his arms. She had to reassure him that she was able to walk on her own before he set her down.

Marina exited the room with her mother to change. This left Jack and Marina's father alone. Paul crossed his arms and stared at the winter spirit. Jack felt uncomfortable.

"You love her don't you?" Paul said penetrating Jack with a glare. Jack was shocked by the question.

"I do, so much. I can't imagine her not in my life." Jack answered truthfully. Paul smiled at him and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well in that case I have something for you." Paul fished out his wallet and in one of the folds he pulled out a ring.

It was a diamond encrusted band that had vine woven look to it. The ring was beautiful and not overly flashy.

"This was my mother's, Marina was named after her and I want you to give it to her." Paul's voice cracked as he told Jack. Jack was speechless as he held the ring in his palm. Jack looked to him, Paul nodded.

The women came in and Marina was in a thick wool jacket and some black sweatpants with sneakers.

"Let's go for a walk" Jack suggested. Marina looked to her mother, her mother nodded in approval. Jack's heart was beating a million miles a minute. Marina sensed his nerves.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked. Jack turned to face her.

"I know that we haven't known each other for too long, but I know that you are the most important thing in my life. I am willing to spend the rest of my life getting to know you so..." Jack explained as he got down on one knee.

Marina gasped when she saw the ring. She didn't even let Jack answer she tackled him to the ground with a hug then kissed him fiercely.

"Yes" she answered on his lips and ran a hand through his soft hair. Jack laughed and grabbed onto his fiancés waist. Marina screamed with glee and threw back her head. Jack thought that she never looked more beautiful than at this moment.

There was a surprise waiting for them at the Pole. Mrs. Clause had just give birth to a son. Tooth was fawning over little baby Nicolas. North was beaming like a proud father as he showed Jack the small bundle.

Nicolas was the chubbiest, cutest baby ever, his eyes were closed and his tiny fist was wrapped around his father's finger.

"We have some news too." Jack said looking to Marina. She smiled nervously and stuck out her hand to show her ring. Tooth squealed and tackled them with a bear hug. Bunny clapped Jack on the back and North handed Nicolas to his wife.

"Let's have the wedding right here and right now" North suggested already getting the book. Jack looked to his wife to be.

"You want to? " Jack asked nudging her lightly

"No time like the present. Just wish my parents were here." Marina said sadly. North though for a moment and then called the Yetis. Soon the toy shop had been transformed into a magical wedding reception.

Jack was dressed in a navy suit and was force to wear, get this, shoes! Marina was shooed away with tooth so that she could work her magic with her fairies.

The music began and everyone looked towards the large oak doors. Marina's parents were transported there along with Jamie and Sophie.

Marina emerged with poinsettias in her hands and a silk white gown that flowed like water. She had a train that was carried by the fairies. Her dress had a beaded corset that showed so much elegance.

Jack's breath was taken away. This was his life now. To be shared with this beautiful woman, he didn't even hear what North was saying for the most part. Once her saw her lips move to say 'I do' he listened so that he could accept whole heartedly.

"I do" He said he didn't even wait for North to say he could kiss his bride. He just brought her to him and kissed her. There were shouts and cheers all around. There was a tear in Bunny's eye but he wiped it away quickly. Snow began to fall and it swirled around Marina. She was lifted into the air. Everyone stared in awe as she began to change before their eyes. Her skin began to glow and her hair changed from strawberry blond to a fair shade of blue. Her ring illuminated as well as the veins in her body.

There was a flash of light and then she gently floated to the floor. Something was odd; as she landed frost surrounded her. She looked to Jack with a giddy grin. Marina had been chosen, she was a guardian.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue (10 years later)

Jack inhaled the crisp scent of the pine trees. It was the middle of winter at 10 in the morning Christmas day. Children were just waking to presents left under the tree. Jack was here for two specific people. He walked up to the door just as a young man with russet waves opened the door.

His brown eyes lit up and he called inside before racing down to meet his relative. A teenage girl poked her head out the door. Jack almost didn't recognize her without her blond hair covering half her face.

"Jack, Marina!" The two exclaimed before encircling Jack and his wife in a hug. These children will grow old with belief still strong in their hearts.

Marina smiled at the growing children and ruffled Jamie's hair he had grown to about 5'11 almost as tall as Jack. A small face poked out from behind her father.

"Guys this is our daughter, Fey" Marina introduce. Jack held his daughter's hand as she stepped out shyly. Jamie crouched down to her level and extended his hand toward the little girl.

Fey was six years old. She was waist height and had pixie like features. Her hair shone beautiful silver and her eyes were the same ice blue as Jack's.

"Fey, this is your family" Jack told her. Fey looked up at her father before smiling and running to hug Jamie. Jamie laughed and passed a hand down her silver locks.

"Hey Fey, do you like ballet?" Sophie asked eagerly. Sophie was going away to Julliard next year on a dance scholarship.

"Oh yes, I want to be a Ballerina when I grow up." Fey told her excitedly. Sophie grasped Fey's small hands.

"Me too. Want me to show you some steps?" Sophie asked with child-like excitement. Fey nodded excitedly causing her curls to bounce about. Sophie begins to show Fey the basics. Fey held the young woman's hands and they began to rise. Due to her parent's Fey has the ability to control the wind.

Sophie spun endlessly with her arms extended wide. Fey mimicked the girl's movements adding a kick and extended her legs wide in a jump. She threw her head back with a laugh. Jack couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother at this moment.

Jack's smile is one for the books. Marina put her head on her husband's shoulder and Jack wraps his arm around her waist to bring her close.

Jack Frost is the spirit of fun and excitement. Now he knows that there is nothing better than having the time of your life with the ones you love.

THE END


End file.
